Buried Truth
by Numbuh10-4
Summary: The magic high commission can not let the truth of the butterfly family get out. No matter what.
1. Chapter 1

Star vs the forces of evil belongs to Daron Nefcy.

Rhombulus looked at his catch with pried. He was tipped off about the attack on Saint Olga's and managed to track down and crystallise Meteora. He found it how she was holding a Septarian's arm, but if she had it, they had to be a working with her. It wasn't much longer when Hekapoo and Omnitraxus arrived. "I got her." Rhombulus said as he pointed to the crystal. "Now what?"

"Mmm." Omnitraxus hummed as he looked across all the possible futures of this reality. "Their is a chance that the truth of Meteora will get out, and be spread across Mewni."

"That can't be good." Hekapoo responded in a weary tone.

"How bad are we talking here?" Rhombulus asked.

"Riots from mostly monsters, as well as a few Mewmans." Omnitraxus answered. "It will be chaos."

"We can't let that happen." Hekapoo spoke with determination.

"That's not even the worst part. If mewmans discovered that, it would not belong until they figure out that anyone can use magic. Causing a desperate power struggle for the wand. It will be absolut chaos!" Omnitraxus proclaimed.

"How do we stop it?" Rhombulus asked.

"We rebury the truth." Omnitraxus answered sternly.

 **Later in Moon's office.**

Moon was looking through the piles of papers on her desk, when a large, black portal opened up and Omnitraxus's head emerged. "Queen moon." He spoke.

"Yes Omnitraxus?" Moon asked.

"I would like to show you something." Omnitraxus pulled a open palm through the portal and lowered it to her feet. "Please come with me."

Moon wordlessly stepped onto Omnitraxus's palm and was sucked into his body. As soon as she reached his torso, crystals started to encase her. Moon struggled, but stopped when a voice from her past, spoke something impossible. "Happy 15th birthday Moon." Moon stopped struggling and her head shot straight to the source. It was a piece of the crystal directly in front of her face. It was her mother. In a reality where Toffee never killed her. Moon lost focus of her surroundings. She did not notice that the crystal was still surrounding her. All Moon did was watch the reality she has dreamed of ever since that day.

As this was going on Omnitraxus heard someone knocking on the door to Moon's office. "Are you in there Moon-pie?" Came River's voice.

Thinking fast, Omnitraxus phased through the wall. "Moon is currently occupied. What can I do for you?" He asked River.

"I'm going on a hunting trip with the eagles and a few friends." The king of Mewni announced.

"Oh, when are you leaving?" Omni asks.

"Now." River answers. "And one more thing. Keep Rhombulus away from my wife!"

"I will try." Omnitraxus responds with surprise. King River was so erratic it was hard for even Omnitraxus to predict what he would do next. And he's probably where Star got her knee jerk behaviour from.

"Thank you. See you in a few days space time guy. Tallyho!" King river yelled as he ran off with his fists in the air.

 **With Rhombulus.**

Rhombulus walked to Eclipsa's room, where both Eclipsa and Moon were having their talk. At the same time they did every other day. "This doesn't feel right." Rhombulus's left snake hand spoke.

"You heard Omni. Besides he says he can make everything go back to normal." Rhombulus responded, before he let out a sigh. "Let's just get this over with." Rhombulus walked into the room and crystallised Eclipsa and Star in separate crystals before the had enough time to say a word. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

 **With Hekapoo.**

She stood outside the door to Marco's room. Looking down at her dimensional scissors as she kept turning them in her hands. Why did she have to get Marco?

'"Just trap him in a dimension." They said. It'll be easy." They said.' She thought to herself. 'They have absolutely no idea! I can't just throw him any dimension he can breath in!' Hekapoo coincided Marco to be a close friend and wanted to put him someone where he can survive, but all the best dimensions, including Earth's have permanent portals. 'I could put him in my dimension. He'd be able to live his entire life in a hour. I'll have to send a clone to keep him company." Hekapoo thinks as she remembers the time Marco would trap one of her clone, so he had someone to talk too. 'I'll guess it will have to do.'

Just as Hekapoo was about to open the door, it opened and Marco appeared before her. "Oh, hey Hekapoo. Did you need something?" Marco calmly asked as he pointed to her scissors.

"Ehhhhhh. Nope. I just used them to get here." Hekapoo answered with a overcompensating smile as she quickly put away her scissors. This was NOT what she had planned. She wanted to snag his scissors and shove him through a portal as fast as she could.

Marco gave her a suspicious look. "Did Star put you up to this?" He asked before checking the hall and his room.

"No?" Hekapoo answered with confusion.

"Soooo, why are you here?" Marco questioned.

"I, erm, just wanted to talk." Hekapoo responded.

Marco raised a brow in suspicion, but shrugged it off as a effect of what she had to say. Marco opened his door even more and moved to the side. " Come on in." Marco spoke in a friendly tone.

Hekapoo complied and entered Marco's room. Marco closed the door after her and turned to see her sat next to his packed bag on his bed. "Are you going somewhere?" Hekapoo asked as she looked at the bag.

"Yeah, I'm going back to Earth for a few days." Marco answers as he sits down in his chair. "I was actually about to go and tell Star I'm leaving now."

"I'll tell her for you." Hekapoo responds. 'This is perfect!' Hekapoo thought to herself. 'We can probably be done before he gets back. I can take his scissors when he's not looking and put them back when the coast is clear.'

"Thanks." Marco smiled back. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well I take you know what happened during Eclipsa's trial?" Hekapoo asked.

"Ohhh, yeah. Took Star over a hour to calm down." Marco answered.

"So I guess we was both hiding something." Hekapoo gave a quick smile.

"I guess." Marco muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hekapoo asked in a low tone.

"Well. I was trying to give Star a chance to understand her powers. While you abandoned a baby." Marco answered. Aware that she was going to blow up on him.

"We didn't abandon her!" Hekapoo yelled.

"You handed her over just because she was half monster!" Marco shot back.

"And it's a good thing we did to! You've seen what she's like!" Hekapoo growled.

"I'm not saying she would have been good. All I'm saying is that she at least deserved that chance!" Marco argued.

"Hey! I'm proud of it!" Hekapoo shouted. "And before you say anything, I didn't have a choice! King Shastacan wanted her gone and that was the end of it!"

Marco was about to respond until he caught a whiff of something. "Do you smell something burning?" He asked.

Hekapoo instantly realised that she had unitedly raised her body temperature. She stood up and looked to where she was sat and a burnt patch on Marco's bed. "Just go back to Earth Marco. I'll have this fixed by the time you get back." Hekapoo said in a deflated tone.

Marco let out a sigh, and without a word picked up his bag and took his dimensional scissors out of his pocket and opened a portal to earth. Just as he was about to walk through the portal, he turned to Hekapoo who was glaring at him with her arms crossed. "See you in a few days." He said in a soft tone. And with that he left.

As soon as the portal closed, Hekapoo let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, uncrossed her arms and let her shoulders sag. "See-ya." She muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Omnitraxus and Rhombulus waited for Hekapoo in Rhombulus's realm. Surround by his collection of criminals, locked in crystal for all eternity. Along with a mirror to make calls, a few pieces of crystal furniture and items that once helped Chancellor Lekmet get around.

While Omnitraxus waited patiently, Rhombulus found himself haunted by the gazes of his most recent captures. He felt their on him. Even when he looked away, but he kept felling the pull to stare back, due to his guilt.

A flaming portal broke the silence and Hekapoo stepped through. "What took you so long!?" Rhombulus yelled. Which caught the keeper of the scissors off guard.

"Rhombulus, you only been waiting 10 minutes." Omnitraxus butted in.

"Oh. Right." Rhombulus responded awkwardly.

"But even I must confess, that you took longer then expected." Omnitraxus mentioned.

Hekapoo let out a sigh and spoke. "Marco caught me and I had to improvise. He was planning on going back to Earth for a few days, so I let him and I'll take his scissors while he sleeps." Hekapoo informed them.

 **Earlier** **with Marco.**

A portal open on the path next to his house and Marco walked out. He intended for the portal to open with some distance, just encase his parents had moved. A lot had already changed and he wasn't sure what was next. Could anyone really blame him for expecting everything to stay the same? After all, he was gone for 16 years and was just how it was before.

Marco looked upon the house. It still had it's cactus garden, and the unique architecture of the house was still present. So that was a good start. He approached the door and prepared to knock.

The door burst open and Rafael scooped up his son. "Marco! I'm so happy you decided to stay for a couple of days!" He cheered.

"Hey dad." Marco responded with a smile. "Could you put me down?"

"Oh, sorry son." Rafael apologised before letting Marco go. "Where are my manners? Come in, Come in." Rafael moved out of the way so Marco could enter. Marco looked around the living room, and didn't notice anything different from his last visit. "You're mother is having another check up, but she should be home soon." Rafael mentioned.

"Guess I'll go and unpack." Marco commented. Marco took his bag upstairs and up into his old room. As the door opened, Marco allowed himself a small smile. He began to unpack when all of a sudden.

"GLOBGOR!" Glossaryck jumped out of Marco's bag.

"Glossaryck!?" Marco shouted in surprise. "How did you-why are-what are you do-you know what? It doesn't matter." Marco tore his dimensional scissors out of his pocket and created a portal to Mewni without missing a beat. "Go." Marco ordered as he pointed to the portal with his scissors.

"Globgor?" Glossaryck spoke with a confused tone.

"Yes, now go shoo, scram." Marco responded, getting more and more annoyed with each word. When Glossaryck stayed where he was, Marco resorted to nudging Glossaryck closer to the portal with his foot. Marco managed to push Glossaryck through, but jumped straight back through and onto Marco's pillow then sat as if he was a dog and stared at Marco.

"Marco!?" Angie called from downstairs.

Marco let out a sigh. "You can stay as long as you behave." Marco said as he pointed at Glossaryck.

"Globgor." Glossaryck answered back. With that Marco closed the portal, put dimensional scissors in the top draw of his desk, and left the room.

Glossaryck noticed a female with ghost white skin, ruby red hair and a dress that resembles a flame, stand on the roof of the house next door. The female placed her finger in front of her partly opened lips. Glossaryck blew raspberries in response.

 **Later with Marco.**

Marco was sat outside Britta's tacos waiting for Ferguson and Alfonzo to arrive from school. He had arranged for them to get toghether the day before and decided to walk there after he had talked with his parents, and left Glossaryck with some pudding. Marco's phone started ringing. Marco took his phone out of his jeans pocket and the looked at the caller's name. "Pest". Marco looked at the phone and wondered if he should just let it ring, but knowing them they wouldn't stop calling. So with a roll of his eyes, he answered the video call and tried to not look so uninterested. "Hey Pony Head, what's up?" He asked.

"Yo, where's B-fly at?" Pony Head asked. She sounded a bit of as she held her phone with her tongue.

"No clue." Marco calmly answered.

"Why not? You're supposed to be her squire!" Pony Head criticised.

"I'm on break." Marco mentioned. With that Marco hung up before Pony Head could say anything more.

"Marco!" Ferguson and Alfonzo called. Marco looked of to them and saw that Janna was with them. The three of them sat down on the same table as Marco. Janna managed to snatch the seat next to Marco, Ferguson and Alfonzo sat opposite them.

"Hey guys." Marco greeted.

"These two couldn't stop talking about you. All day it's been: Marco, Marco, Marco." Janna mentioned.

"So, Jackie knows I'm back?" Marco asked. Ferguson and Alfonzo sombrely nodded. "Did she, say anything?"

"Not a word." Ferguson spoke.

"Not a peep." Alfonzo said.

"Oh." Marco muttered. Marco didn't know what she could have said, or how he'd respond. It was probably for the best that they didn't talk.

"So what's been happening with you?" Janna asked. "Squire."

"Squire!?" Alfonzo and Ferguson repented with shock.

"Yeah, Star made me her personal squire. It's basically an excuse for us to hang out." Marco explained.

"You've got to take us to Mewni!" Ferguson cheered.

"Maybe another time." Marco answered. "I can show you some photo's though." He mentioned.

"Cool!" Alfonzo and Ferguson cheered.

"Meh." Janna spoke up.

 **Later.**

After spending the day with the Ferguson, Alfonzo and Janna, Marco had walked home and had dinner with his parents. Afterwards Marco went up to his room, and found that Glossaryck had found himself a shoe box to sleep in. Marco collected everything he needed for bed and left for the bathroom. While he was gone Glossaryck silently sneaked into the top draw of Marco's desk through the small gap at the top. Marco didn't notice when he came back, and slowly went to sleep.

It was midnight when the Hekapoo clone finally made a move. She opened a portal that linked to the kitchen using the original Hekapoo's old pair of dimensional scissors. None of the magical high commission was exactly subtle. Rhombulus was loud. Omnitraxus was a giant. And Hekapoo emitted light and was a mixture of bright colours. The Hekapoo clone had lowered her flame so it more resembled a candle then a torch, like it usually dose.

When the portal closed, silence engulfed the house. The Hekapoo clone felt her entire body tense up. If they had heard the portal it could all be over already. She stood still and waited. Nothing. The Hekapoo clone let out a small sigh of relief and slowly crept up the stairs. Once she was at the top she scanned the hallway for any hints at which room was Marco's. Hekapoo had a rough idea from looking at the house from the outside, but she still didn't know which door it was. The Hekapoo clone ultimately chose the door on the far right.

The Hekapoo clone opened the door slightly and peered in. It was Marco's room. The clone flinched with every creek of the door, as she opened it further. The clone stared at Marco for a short time to see if he was going to wake up. After a lack of a response, the Hekapoo clone opens Marco's top desk draw. To come face to face with Glossaryck. The clone freezes on the spot.

Glossaryck spoke with a curios tone. "Glob-" But was cut off as clone quickly cover his mouth (as well as the majority of his body) with her hand, and went to take the scissors with her free hand. Glossaryck bit her finger, causing her to let go of him. Glossaryck took advantage of this and jumped back into the draw and swiped the dimensional scissors. He the jumped out and landed in the open door way.

"Glossaryck!" The Hekapoo clone harshly whispered, causing Glossaryck to look back at her. "Give me the scissors!" She demanded with a open palm and the occasional glance to Marco.

Glossaryck looked at the scissors and back to the Hekapoo clone. He opened the scissors and closed them.

"Glossaryck. Give, me, the, scissors." The clone instructed once more.

Glossaryck made a run for it with the scissors over his head. "GLOBGOR!" He bellowed.

The Hekapoo clone chased after him, without hearing Marco groan as he woke up.

Glossaryck opened a portal and jumped through it. The portal was to small for the Hekapoo clone so they began to widen it. "Hekapoo?" Marco's voice came from behind. She turned around and saw a tired Marco leaning against his door way and rubbing his eyes. "What's going on? What are you doing here?"

"Erm. I'm getting your scissors off of Glossaryck. Go back to sleep." The Hekapoo clone had now made the portal large enough and jumped through. She never expected it to be above a body of water. The clone crashed into the water and poofed.

Glossaryck saw the hole thing on a near by field, with Marco's dimensional scissors in his mouth. He then ran back to Marco's house on all fours.

 **Meanwhile with the magical high commission.**

"Well... Marco doesn't have his scissors but Glossaryck dose." Hekapoo spoke.

"Is that bad." Rhombulus asks.

Omnitraxus takes a moment. "Glossaryck has been fooling us this whole time!" He shouts. "We have to capture him!"


	3. Chapter 3

Glossaryck was running across the field, with the moon being his sole spectator when a large portal opened up in front of him. Hekapoo walked out along side Omnitraxus. "Glossaryck. This has to stop!" Omnitraxus commanded.

"Globgor?" Glossaryck responded, causing the scissors to fall out of his mouth.

"Cut that act, Gloss!" Hekapoo shot back.

Glossaryck sighed as he stood up and placed his hands on his hips. "Well it took you long enough!" He complained.

"You have to stop." Omnitraxus spoke.

"Why? So you can take over?" Glossaryck challenge.

"It's only temperary." Omnitraxus answered.

"But it's not." Glossaryck responded.

 **With Marco.**

Marco laid in his bed unable to sleep. He knew something was going on but he wasn't sure what. The door to his room opened and Rhombulus, accompanied by 2 Hekapoo clones entered. Marco sat up in his bed as the second clone closed the door. "What's going on?" Marco asked.

"I'm sorry Marco." The Hekapoo clones say with a sad tone, before they grabbed one of Marco's arms each and held him down. "Rhombulus, now!"

Marco began to struggle. "What are you doing!?"

Rhombulus readied to crystallise Marco. "I don't know about this." He spoke with doubt.

"Rhombulus!"The Hekapoo clones yelled at Rhombulus.

Marco took advantage of the distraction. He grabbed the Hekapoo's arm's to hold them in place while he kicked them in their faces. And while they staggered, he pulled them in close enough to blow out their flames.

Rhombulus panicked and fired. But it missed.

 **With Glossaryck.**

Omnitraxus and Hekapoo stared at Glossaryck, while he looked back at them. Omnitraxus and Hekapoo both doubted they could defeat Glossaryck, and Glossaryck only ever fought to protect himself.

Hekapoo let out a sudden gasp.

"There it is." Glossaryck spoke with a smile.

Hekapoo and Omnitraxus looked at Glossaryck with confusion. Glossaryck wrapped his toes around Marco's dimensional scissors and began to float.

"Glossaryck, think about what you are doing!" Omnitraxus spoke.

"I have." Glossaryck coldly responded. With that Glossaryck opened a portal underneath him and fell through. Glossaryck appeared outside of Marco's home and saw that all the surrounding cacti were crystallised. Glossaryck soon spotted Marco hiding behind one of them.

Marco's hart felt like it was trying to escape his chest. The crystal cacti showed reflections of both of them.

Rhombulus hunted for Marco ruthlessly. _"Catch now. Think later."_ Repeated itself over and over in his head.

"Is this what Lekmet would want Rhombulus!?" Glossaryck shouted from above.

Rhombulus froze. His enter body locked up. Except his snake arms, who turned and looked at him. Rhombulus thought back to when the whole incident first began. Lekmet was livid that Meteora was never given a chance, just because she's a half breed. From then on Lekmet (along side Glossaryck) despised King Shastacan and glared at the other members of the magical high commission. But they never blamed Festivia for what happened and seemed to care for her more than the rest of them.

"You can talk!?" Marco's shocked voice rang out and pulled Rhombulus out of his thoughts.

A large black portal with a smaller flaming portal next to it, with Omnitraxus and Hekapoo emerging respectively.

"Of course I can talk. Now we need to go." Glossaryck responded, before he handed Marco his dimensional scissors.

Before Marco could say anything, he was tackled to the ground by Hekapoo, who snatched the scissors and jumped off of him. Marco realised that it was the real Hekapoo, due to the fact she was hold her latest pair of scissors as well as his own. Marco tried to grab them, but Hekapoo vanished. "Not this again." Marco grumbled.

Omnitraxus tried to grab Marco and Glossaryck, but two giant pink hands emitted from Glossaryck's gem and interlocked with Omnitraxus's. "You know, at this age I really shouldn't have to hold your hand." Glossaryck quipped.

Marco noticed Rhombulus turn around the corner. "Um, Gloss." He called out.

"Not now Marco." Glossaryck responded. Pretending to unaware of Rhombulus.

Marco moved into a fighting pose, but was once again caught off guard by Hekapoo, who managed to get her arms underneath Marco's and entwined her fingers behind his head. "Rhombulus, do it!" She ordered while Marco struggled to break free.

Last time, Rhombulus felt uncertainty rush through him. This time it felt as if time slowed. This was not right. He knew it wasn't right as soon as he heard the plan, but now he was putting his foot down. He fired... And hit Hekapoo straight in the face, crystallising her up to her arms. Rhombulus then pulled Marco free from Hekapoo's grasp.

Omnitraxus was stunned by this turn of events. "Rhombulus!" A black portal appeared behind Rhombulus and Omnitraxus's foot came through and kicked Rhombulus to the ground.

Hekapoo's hands clenched into fists as she began to glow and melt the crystal around her. Once she was free, Hekapoo noticed that Rhombulus's pair of dimensional scissors were on the ground. She watched as Marco picked them up and clenched them in his hand. "Marco." She warned him.

Marco just gave her a cold glare. "I don't know what's going on Hekapoo, but I know it's not right." He spoke.

"It has to be done Marco." She responded with a stern tone.

"Just like what you did with Meteora?" Marco challenged.

Hekapoo was stunned by Marco's words. And immediately lashed out at him. Hekapoo charged at Marco as fast as she could. Marco readied himself as Hekapoo's attack. Hekapoo threw her a punch, forgetting she had Marco's scissors in her hand. Marco tried to catch her punch by grabbing her wrist, but the scissors cut his hand.

Marco hissed in pain and dropped Rhombulus scissors. He crouched and held his injured hand with his other, as he looked at the partly cauterised wound. (Cauterising a wound is where you burn it to stop the bleeding.) Hekapoo paid no notice as she threw down Marco's scissors as well as her own, and charged straight at him. Marco turned just to see Hekapoo's furious expression. Hekapoo grabbed him by his jacket and pulled his forehead to her's and stared at his soul through his eyes.

Marco could feel himself burning. "AH! Hekapoo!" Marco writhed as he struggled to break free.

"I'M SICK OF EVERYONE JUDGING ME! YOU WEREN'T THERE! NONE OF YOU WERE! YOU AND STAR ARE GIVEN FAR TO MUCH SLACK! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO LOOK DOWN ON ME!" Hekapoo roared. Marco's hoodie caught a blaze, but Hekapoo didn't notice. She didn't notice the flames reflecting off Marco's terrified eyes.

Rhombulus's left crystallised fist connected with Hekapoo's cheek, causing her to go flying. The singed parts of Marco's hoodie came off with her.

Hekapoo slowly sat up and watched as Marco a quickly took off his flaming jacked and tried to stamp out the roaring fire. Once it was going out he gave Hekapoo a cold glare. Hekapoo noticed that parts of Marco's T-shirt was a bit burned.

"Hekapoo, we can't win!" Omnitraxus spoke. "Collect the scissors, so we can leave!"

Hekapoo dashed and grabbed the scissors and tore a portal open and left to her dimension. She needed to think.

Omnitraxus also retreated through a portal. With that Glossaryck, Rhombulus and Marco.

"Are you okay?" Rhombulus asked Marco.

"Yeah, it's only a second degree burn. I'll go in a few days." Marco tried to play it off, but Marco hissed in pain as he stood up straight.

"I might be able to help a little with that." Rhombulus mentioned.

"I'm fine." Marco argued with a faint tone.

"Seriously?" Rhombulus questioned. But it was less doubting Marco's and more asking _"How stupid do you think I am?"_

"Fine, what is it?" Marco begrudgingly caved in.

"I can crystallise the burn. It won't heal, but it'll stop hurting. Also it's going to feel weird putting shirts on." Rhombulus answers.

"While you two do that I'm going fishing." Glossaryck commented.

"Really!? Now!?" Marco asked with shock.

Glossaryck looked around for a moment before answering. "Yes!" He spoke in a cheery tone. "There's no one else fishing!" With that Glossaryck pulled a pink fishing rod out of his gem and left.

Marco and Rhombulus both stood and stared at him for a while. "Did you know I gave him that gem?" Rhombulus asked.

"Let's just crystallise my burn." Marco commented as he walked back to his house, with Rhombulus soon following him. On the way he took out his phone and made a call.

It took some time before it was answered "Marco?" A tired sounding Kelly asked.

"Hey Kelly." Marco responded.

"Marco, it's middle of the night here." Kelly groaned.

"Sorry, but I need you and Jorby to meet me on Earth, like now." Marco explained.

"Earth? What's going on?" Kelly questioned.

"It's along story, and I don't have all the details yet." Marco answered.

"Alright I'll come, but I can't promise Jorby will too." Kelly agrees.

"Thanks Kelly." Marco spoke before he hung up.

 **Meanwhile with Hekapoo.**

Hekapoo sat on the couch in her home. The only light came from the forges flames, and the fire above her head. She held Marco's dimensional scissors in her hand. Stained with his own blood.

She ran her open palm across the blade. Most of the blood had already dried up. What liquid that had remained stained Hekapoo's hand, exactly like the scar she gave Marco.

Hekapoo was completely shut off from the rest of the universe. "What am I doing?" She thought aloud.

 **Meanwhile with Omnitraxus.**

Omnitraxus was in the war room along with Mewni's elite knights, and there squires. "Thank you all for coming." Omnitraxus greeted them.


	4. Chapter 4

"So why are we here?" Asked Sir Stabby.

"Rhombulus and Marco have been possessed by an unknown magic. They are currently residing on Earth, with Glossaryck as their prisoner." Omnitraxus lied to them through his crystal ball. "Queen Moon, Princes Star and Eclipsa, are currently searching for a cure. In the mean time, we are to defend the castle should they attack."

The door to the war room opened and Hekapoo entered with a blank expedition.

"Hekapoo, perfect timing." Omnitraxus commented. Omnitraxus then browsed the squires, looking for a suitable candidate. He soon came across a ginger girl stood behind Sir Stabby. "Sir Stabby, who is your squire?" Omnitraxus asked.

"This is Higgs." Sir Stabby answered as Higgs moved the side next him.

"Squire Higgs, I have a important job for you." Omnitraxus announced.

"Anything for the crown." Higgs responded with a tip of her head and placing her hand over her hart.

"Good. We need you to watch Marco and Rhombulus, and inform us of any developments." Omnitraxus ordered. "Only fight them if you are caught, and only to get away. Hekapoo will provide you with a pair of dimensional scissors and a crystal you can use for your quest. Good luck."

With that Higgs walked over to Hekapoo, who then handed Higgs a small hand held crystal ball. When Higgs went to take Marco's now clean dimensional scissors, she suddenly tightens her grip. "Marco didn't get theses scissors out of pity. So don't, try it." Hekapoo warned with a glare, before she let go of the scissors.

Higgs was momentarily stunned before she opened a portal to earth and left.

 **Meanwhile with Marco.**

Marco has now had his burn crystallised and a bandage wrapped around the cut on his hand. There was a knock at the door, and Marco was quick to answer it. Outside stood an exhausted Kelly. "Hey Marco." She greeted with a yawn.

"Hey Kelly. sorry about calling you out this late." Marco apologised.

"It's okay. I know... *yawn* ...I know you wouldn't unless it was important." Kelly answered. Marco stepped aside so Kelly could enter. Kelly entered the house and intimately collapsed head first onto the couch. "Mmmm, soft."

Macro closed the door and sat next to her. "Okay Rhombulus... *yawn* ...what's going on?" He asked.

Rhombulus began. "Well, we caught Meteora..."

"Wait, wait, wait. Wait. Who's Meteora?" Kelly asked.

"Remember Star's Monster and Mewman party?" Marco asked.

"Oh yeah." Kelly responded. "Continue."

Rhombulus sighed. "Anyway. Afterwards Omnitraxus was paranoid that Star would tell everyone, and cause a civil war."

"Soooo why did you attack me? And what happened to Star?" Marco asked.

"We was worried that you was beginning to catch on. Star, Moon and Eclipsa were all crystallised. Eclipsa is back at my place. Omnitraxus has Star and Moon." Rhombulus answers.

"What dose Omnitraxus want with Star and Moon?" Marco questioned with a raised brow and a concerned tone.

"He said he's going to make them see what could go wrong." Rhombulus answered.

"He's going to brainwash them!" Kelly yelled.

There was sudden rumbling upstairs, soon after Rafael rushed down the stairs holding a bat. "Marco? What's going on? Who are these people?" He asked.

"Dad, this is Kelly and Rhombulus." Marco answered.

Rafael was a optimistic and passionate man, but he's not a idiot. "Do you? Do you have to go already Son?" He asked in a broken tone.

Marco sighed. He hated that he had to do this. "Yeah Dad. *chuckle* I go away for a few hours and it all falls apart." Marco joked in a weak tone. Rafael let a small chuckle out in response. "I'll come back as soon as I can. I promise."

"Just, stay safe Marco" Rafael responded with a tear in his eye as he walked back up the stairs to explain everything to Angie.

Marco let his shoulders sink and his head to fall with a sigh. Kelly rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We should go. We're not safe here." Kelly spoke.

"But where?" Rhombulus asked.

"I know a place, if we can get to Mewni." Marco answered.

"Follow me." Kelly spoke as her forced her muscles make her move to the door.

Rhombulus was the first to leave the house. When he opened the door, he found Glossaryck sat on all four's at his feet. And with Hekapoo's old pair of dimensional scissors in his mouth. "Erm, Marco." Rhombulus called.

Marco shambled towards the open door. The cold wind of the outside soon reanimated Marco's tired body. Upon Marco noticing him, Glossaryck jumped into his hoodie's pocket.

"Hey! We can use the dimensional scissors to get to Mewni!" Kelly cheered.

"Hekapoo could get use if we tried." Marco responded.

Kelly groaned in annoyance before she lead them to the portal, and Marco closed the door behind him. Marco overtook Rhombulus and walked next to Kelly. "I take it Jorby wasn't to happy about being woken up?" Marco joked.

"Nah, turns out Jorby only sleeps every full moon. Who knew? Anyway, he's not here because his girlfriend's not feeling to well," Kelly responded in a casual tone.

"Oh." Marco muttered. Jorby was being a caring boyfriend, something Marco failed to be to Jackie.

Kelly was quick to pick up on Marco's sudden change in attitude. "Hey." She called to him. "It just wasn't meant to be. At least you have given each other space." Kelly mutters.

They continue to the portal, unaware that Higgs has been following them since they left the house. Noticing that they was walking down a long straight road. She decided to report in, behind a bush. She took the small crystal ball out of her pocket and gave it a little shake. Hekapoo and Omnitraxus soon appeared inside the ball.

"What do you have to report?" Omnitraxus asks.

"Glossaryck retrieved a pair of dimensional scissors, and a girl has joined them." Higgs answered.

"We forget the pair your clone took!" Omnitraxus gasped.

"How about Marco? How bad's he injured?" Hekapoo asked, ignoring Omnitraxus.

"He's got a bandage around his hand, but other than that he seems okay." Higgs answered with a small amount of confusion. "They seem to be heading to the public portals."

"Mmm. Follow them until they rest, then comeback." Glossaryck ordered before the crystal ball became clear once more.

 **Later.**

After Kelly lead them to the portals. Marco took them to Buff-frog's old house in the swamp. The basic furniture remained, but the pictures drawn by the children were gone as well as anything they valued. "We should be safe here for the night." Marco comments as he jumps up and lands across the couch.

"Globgor!" Glossaryck yelled a he leapt out of Marco's pocket and onto Rhombulus's shoulder.

Kelly stood on a sofa and left her hair cover her. It wasn't long before both teens were asleep. Leaving Glossaryck and Rhombulus to their own devices.

"What do we do now?" Rhombulus whispered to Glossaryck.

"We wait." Glossaryck answered quietly answered.

"Aw, I hate waiting." Rhombulus whined.

"Then this will be good practice." Glossaryck responded.

 **Meanwhile at Butterfly Castle's warroom.**

Higgs had returned with a freshly opened portal behind her. The only other occupants were Hekapoo and Omnitraxus through his crystal ball.

"Well done Higgs. Please place the items Hekapoo has given you on the table and get some rest." Omnitraxus praised.

Higgs nodded and did as requested, before leaving the room with out so much as a word. Higgs believed she could take Marco and the girl with little trouble, but she was loyal to the crown and always will be. Especially when only a small part of her feels like something is wrong.

 **Soon with Marco.**

"Marco." A voice called from the abyss. Marco opened his eye to Rhombulus shaking him.

"What? What!?" Marco moaned.

"They've found us!" Rhombulus answered in a panic.

"What!?" Marco asked as he completely woke up in a single second. He heard the sound of armour as it moved all around them. "Rhombulus, quick, make us a bubble!"

Rhombulus quickly did as Marco ordered and surrounded the 4 of them in a crystal bubble. "Just so you know, air can't exactly get in here." Rhombulus warned him.

"That's okay, we're not staying." Marco responded as he ran to the still sleeping Kelly. "Kelly! Kelly wake-WOAH!" Marco cried as he fell into Kelly's pocket dimension. He had tried to shake her awake. Competently forgetting her hair's magical proprieties. Marco pulled himself out to the sudden sound of a air horn.

Marco whipped his head around and saw that Glossaryck was the perpetrator, having used his magic to create a pink air horn. "Globgor!" He yelled.

"Huh, wha?" Kelly murmured as she woke up.

There crystal bubble was suddenly surrounded in a bright light. When it dissipated the house around them was nothing but ash. "This ends now!" Moon's voice called out. She was in her butterfly form, floating above Omnitraxus.

Rhombulus, Marco and Kelly all had cold feet. They were heavily out number. And extremely out matched to the point it wasn't funny. The only one who was relaxed was Glossaryck, who managed to break of a piece of the crystal bubble and began gnawing on it.

"What, where's He-" As Marco asked a orange portal opened inside the bubble and legions of Hekapoo's poured out.

Kelly and Rhombulus were quickly overwhelmed and Marco stumbled backwards to only fall into a portal on the floor. At the edge of the portal stood Glossaryck, who tossed the Dimensional scissors and crystal he had been chewing on inside before it closed.

Marco landed on the floor of Rhombulus's crystal chamber. The scissors and crystal landed on top of him and the portal above closed. Marco noticed that the crystal began glowing a faint pink as soon as it came through. Marco took both items off of his stomach and began to use the crystal like a metal detector following which way made it glow brighter. Until he stood in front of Eclipsa. Marco was suddenly very apprehensive. He tapped the shard against the crystal and a pink, glowing crack appeared. "I hope you know what you're doing Gloss." Marco muttered before he held the shard like a dagger and slammed it into the crystal. A much larger crack appeared and began to cover the crystal, before it collapsed around it's captor. Eclipsa was free.

Sorry this took so long. I kept hitting writers block.


	5. Chapter 5

"Please tell me it's not been another 200 years." Eclipsa coughed.

"It's only been a few hours. I think." Marco answers.

"I was talking to Star, and next thing I know, Rhombulus crystallised us." Eclipsa comments. "What's going on?"

"It's kind of a long story, and it's really hard to explain." Marco responded.

"I've got time." Eclipsa mentions.

Marco sighed and began to explain.

 **Later.**

"... And then I hit your crystal with the shard and it shattered." Marco finished his explanation to Eclipsa.

Eclipsa let out a sigh. "Some things never change." She mutters.

"So what do we do now?" Marco asked.

"Your asking me?" Eclipsa shot back.

"Well yeah. Glossaryck must have sent me to free you for a reason." Marco answered.

"In case you haven't noticed, they've caught me twice, I'm not exactly all powerful." Eclipsa responded.

"What!? But I opened a portal and lost myself just by reading your chapter!" Marco argued.

"That's what happens when you don't build yourself up to the more powerful spells." Eclipsa shrugged. "Wait. Were you holding the wand at the time?" She asked as she pointed to Marco.

"No?" Marco asked with a confused tone. "Why?"

"You managed to dip down." Eclipsa said in awe. "How?"

"I just.. focused I guess. I was concentrating on your chapter, and then bam. Magic." Marco explained with little confidence in his tone.

Eclipsa hums in thought.

 **Later with Hekapoo.**

Hekapoo strolled through the dungeon below Butterfly castle. She couldn't stomach this any longer. What they are doing isn't to save the kingdom, it's to save themselves. But they was causing nothing but chaos.

But she needed to know one thing first. Hekapoo walked into the dungeon Glossaryck was staying in. "What are you up to!? And don't start with the riddles, I want the truth." She demanded.

Glossaryck slowly turned around in mid air, wearing a straitjacket. "You can't handle the truth! Hehe, I've been wanting to say that." He responded. This only enraged Hekapoo. Glossaryck sighed. "Okay fine. My game, is to teach." He answered.

"Too, teach?" Hekapoo repeated with a confused expression on her face.

"Yes!" Glossaryck answered with glee.

"Why?" Hekapoo questioned.

"Hekapoo, I'm the living embodiment of magic. Teaching is the only thing that challenges me." Glossaryck calmly answered.

"Huh." Hekapoo muttered. "Let's go get the others." With that, Hekapoo left the room soon followed her, have effortlessly freed hims hands.

They fist entered Kelly's cell, where she was shackled the wall. "Even if I knew where Marco is, I'd never tell you." Kelly snarled at Hekapoo.

"Yeah that's great, now hold still." Hekapoo responded as she used one of her dimensional scissor blades to cut Kelly's chains.

"Is this a trick?" Kelly questioned with a raised brow.

Hekapoo groaned. "We don't have time for this." She moaned. "We need to get Rhombulus and go!"

"Globgor! Globgor!" Glossaryck called from behind Hekapoo.

"Hekapoo, what are you doing?" Moon asks behind Hekapoo.

"Uuhhhh." Hekapoo murmured.

"Queen Moon, we have a problem." Manfred called. "Eclipsa and Marco have stormed the throne room. Omnitraxus is trying to contain the situation."

"What?" Moon asked in surprise.

Hekapoo took advantage of the distraction as she opened a portal and pulled Kelly and Glossaryck through. They arrived in the throne room. Eclipsa had purple and black butterfly wings, and six arms. Eclipsa was firing a purple beam of magic at Omnitraxus as she floated in the air. Marco's cheek marks were glowing and he was surrounded by knights.

"Marco!" Kelly called as she pulled a sword out of her hair and threw it to him.

Marco caught the sword by it's handle. "Hollowed ground." Marco muttered before slamming the the sword into the ground. Purple, glowing cracks in the ground around him. Segments of the ground began to rise into the air with the bottom of them glowing purple. The knights stood back with a mixture awe and fear.

"Marco!" A female voice called from behind the knights. The knights stood aside to reveal it was Higgs, holding the sword of her own. "Why don't you stop using the power you've been handed, and actually show you are worth something." She challenged as she pointed her swords blade at him.

Marco gritted his teeth. "Marco wai-" Hekapoo tried to reason with him, but Marco had already pulled the sword out of the floating segment of ground he was stood on, causing it all to fall to the ground. Hekapoo quickly ran to Marco's side and multiplied to stop the knights from just overwhelming Marco.

"Alright Higgs. If it's a duel you want..." Marco grasped the swords handle with both hands and spread his legs. "...I accept."

The knights and Hekapoos gave the challengers space. Kelly caught up soon caught up and made her way to the front of the Hekapoos. Higgs entered the improvised arena and sneered. "I'm not bowing to you." She growled, and got into a stance of her own.

"Remember to keep up your defence squire!" Sir Stabby called to Higgs.

"Dose Marco even know what he's doing?" Kelly mumbled to herself.

"You wouldn't be asking that, if had seen what I have." Hekapoo answered as she spines Marco's dimensional scissors on her finger.

Higgs charged at Marco with a battle cry. Higgs put all of her strength into a broad swing, in attempt to push Marco's sword aside and make him stagger. But the exact opposite happened. Marco moved his blade out the and took a swing at Higgs. The slash cut a piece of Higgs's hair clean off, as Marco strode past her before turning around.

"Hey!" Higgs yelled as she turned around.

"Hey, I could have hit lower if I wanted to." Marco casually responded. "Give up?" He smirked as he moved back into his stance.

"Never." Higgs growled.

"Fine. We'll keep going until you're bold." Marco answered with a cocky tone.

This only angered Higgs further. "Fine, perhaps I underestimated you. But you won't be so lucky again." Marco was unfazed by her threat while the Hekapoos burst out in laughter. This made Higgs feel insecure, but she was quick to shrug it off. She had to focus. Higgs was more controlled in her approach to Marco than before. She took slow steps while keeping her stance wide. Marco did the same. The metal tips of the blade lightly tapped against each other, as both combatants challenged one another to make the first move.

"Come on already!" One of the Hekapoos yelled.

Marco and Higgs tried to attack at the same time, this caused them to come head to head as they tried to out muscle each other. The audience cheered. As they both lost grip of their swords and the fight became hand to hand. Higgs threw a barrage of punches at Marco, who blocked every single one. Higgs grew increasingly frustrated at how Marco was able to keep up with her. "We don't have all day Marco!" A Hekapoo yelled. Higgs noticed Marco's focused expression turn into a aggressive one, just before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in close enough to knee her in the stomach.

As soon as the winded Higgs hit the floor, the knight charged Marco, but the Hekapoo's and Kelly got in the way. "How did Omnitraxus brain wash Moon?" Marco asked a Hekapoo at the back.

"Showed them all of the bad futures in his body." The Hekapoo answered. A object was flying through the air. The Hekapoo caught and handed it to Marco. "You might need these." It was his dimensional scissors.

"I guess I should give you theses back." Marco took out Hekapoo's old pair of dimensional scissors.

"Ha." The Hekapoo chuckled before they wordlessly traded scissors.

Marco opened a portal and walked through. He was now inside Omnitraxus. Marco quickly spotted a crystal large than the others, and jumped from one crystal to another to get to it. "Star!" He yelled once he was on top of it. No response. Marco noticed some of the crystals converging on him. Marco opened a portal and went through to the crystal room and pulled Star's crystal through. Once that was done he opened a portal back to the throne room. "Star's clear!" He yelled to Eclipsa.

Eclipsa sucked the soul out of Omnitraxus and caught his skull until it hit the floor. The knights stopped fighting at the sound of Omnitraxus's scream. "Drop your weapons!" Eclipsa commanded. The knights were quick to obey. "Now, where is Moon?"

 **Soon in the dungeon.**

Eclipsa, Marco, Hekapoo and Kelly soon arrived in front of Rhombulus's cell to find a crystallised Moon in the doorway. When they looked inside they saw Rhombulus was still shackled to the wall. "Hey." He spoke.

 **The next morning in the crystal room.**

After everything settled down, Kelly went back to bed, Eclipsa wiped Moon's and Star's minds of Omnitraxus's damage, and River arrived shortly after, having no idea that anything had happened.

Eclipsa was now stood in front of her daughter's crystal with her hand resting upon it.

"I thought I would find you hear." Marco said from behind her.

"Marco. Well yes, I wanted to see her one more time before I reunite with my husband." Eclipsa responded.

"Before you do that, well before you do that, I talked to my parent aaaaandddd: do you know what a godmother is?"

 **The End.**

I had the idea of Eclipsa being Marco Jr's godmother before Divide and Conquer aired, and I'm glad I managed to find a place for it.


End file.
